galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ardin Glik
Current Ardin has found himself in the company of the rulers of Neverlost. History Childhood and Adventuring Ardin was born to a dwarven family native to Dubshnit in the harsh winter of 66 A.C. His mother died at childbirth leaving his father to raise him alone. His father was a tinkerer and Ardin showed an interest in his father's work early in his life. He learned the trade and began building and selling many craftables and soon learned the secrets of the Mobius Core. He soon realized that his supplies were limited, and worse he had to give most of the materials to his father who was, at the time, a superior craftsman. So Ardin set off and soon arrived in Geede where he met up with a few companions who he had a short adventuring stint with. He left them and sailed for distant lands. After the long trip, Ardin ended up on Xepher's western shores and quickly found his way to the Conrcoran Wastes where rumors of abandoned gnomes settlements brought him for parts. He joined the company of several different adventuring groups entering into the vast wastes and eventually found the gnome lands where he began salvaging for parts. This was his life until one day he met a mysterious man. Ascension and the Armageddon War Nicodemus found Ardin and asked him to help some companions of his in the wastes since Ardin was so familiar with them. Ardin agreed and was paid a large sum of money. So Nicodemus, Ardin, Photonix, and Drez entered the wastes. They found themselves being over run by undead hordes and Nicodemus transported them away to where he claimed was the future where the world land was dead like the wastes. They discovered that the world will end up like this and were then sent back through a crack in time to the beginning of it all. Ardin and his companions entered the Armageddon War at its very beginning and traveled with Nicodemus and Luke on their hunt for Omega. After Nicodemus' fleet was destroyed they were stranded on a distant planet of unknown location. Ardin studied and learned Ancient technology and history and over time was able to repair their void ship. Before they could leave they were attacked by native monsters and Ardin was taken by them and his companions were forced to leave thinking he were dead. Ardin managed to escape and was found several days later by an Imperial patrol near death. Instead of helping him back tonhealth, they tortured him for information about Omega think him to be part of that nation as they had no information on him. For ten years he was kept locked away and it was during this time that his mind began to break. Some time into the years of the war, Omega liberated the planet he was being held on and they found him locked in a dark hole. He was finally free. He helped fight against the Imperials quickly and realized that his old friends from back home were there with him. They also had great power he had never seen before, power of mythic propositions. One of these mythic individuals, Dr. Dan Johnson was killed during the fight while helping Ardin escape. Dr Johnson died in Ardin's arms and the power in the doctor was transferred into Ardin. He also gained Dr. Johnsons memories and was able to see everything he had experienced. This was the moment that ended Ardin's sanity. The extra strain on his already damaged mind was too much. He still function but he lost all morality. He remained kind but was unable to tell the difference between right and wrong. Half of his mind became twisted, cold, calculating, and precise. The other half became kind, giving, caring, and the healer that Dr. Johnson was. It was also fickle and unpredictable. He became prone to random outbursts of excitement or desire for destruction. These did not manifest as separate personalities, but different mindsets at different times. His internal battle with himself would continue forever. He joined with Omega to fight against the Divine Empire. During the Battle of Risa in orbit around Risa III, an explosion caused a door to close while he was running through it and ripped his left arm off. This arm was replaced by cybernetics that he still has today. After this battle the hyperspace drive of the ship he was on malafunctioned and it was lost in the Conduit for 50 years but it only seemed like a few months for the ship. When it emerged the war was still continuing on. Eventually he ended up on Earth again with Nicodemus and his old companions and fought for years in the seemingly endless battle for earth. At the end Ardin went through the Time Gate with the refuges. Relationships Ardin has had several friends through out his life but none have lasted any extended period of time. Currently he has new compainions in Neverlost. Character Sheet Male Dwarf Machinesmith 15 / Mythic 7 Neutral Good Medium Humanoid (Dwarf) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats '''Extra Trick (Extra Engine Upgrade: Ship Bubble II) '''Skills Languages '''SQ '''Mobius Engine, Machinesmith Traits Mobius Engine Upgrades: Gravity Bubble I, Gravity Bubble II, Gravity Burst I, Gravity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation II, Gravity Well I, Gravity Well II, Hyperspace Engine, Power Airship, Ship Bubble I, Ship Bubble II Machinesmith Traits: Cossbow Turret, Crossbow Turret Greater, Crossbow Turret Improved, Firearms Expert, Hardening Technique, Remote Tether, Extra Engine Upgrade (Ship Bubble I) Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:PCs